fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raven/@comment-197.88.87.59-20180705065756
Spider-Armor the nice guy and the Marvel and DC Olympians: The Lightning Thief Scene 1 In a few days ago, there was a 13-year-old New-Yorker named "Spider-Armor 10-Hero" who lived with his loving and caring dark-mother "Wyldstyle". And his cruel, selfish, lazy stepfather “Ironpool Blaster". Or known as "Evil Ironpool". Spider-Armor was also dyslexic, had ADHD, and knew nothing about his real dark-father, not what he did in life, why he left Wyldstyle before Spider-Armor was even born or even who he was. And Spider-Armor didn't always lived with his dark-mother or ungrateful boss. Scene 2 Because he was always sent away to go to boarding schools. At his current school "Superhero Academy", he only had one friend named "Damian Wayne" who seemed a little old for 7th grade. There was also a handicapped teacher named "Dragomir Despard" who kept a close watch on Spider-Armor. And a middle-aged lady dressed in pink clothes named "Dolores Umbridge" also kept a close watch on Spider-Armor. Scene 3 One day on a field-trip to the Metropolitan Museum, a girl named "Patty Farrell" from the "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" book series and movie series picked a fight with Spider-Armor. Spider-Armor felt offended. But something mysterious makes the girl fall in the fountain! How did she fall into the fountain? Spider-Armor couldn't remember, but everyone thought it was him who pushed her in. Spider-Armor was in real trouble now. And this time, with Dolores Umbridge. Scene 4 She took him back inside. And when no-one else was in the room... she stretched out her arms and her coat totally spread out into bat wings! Dolores Umbridge was really an awful monster! But then Dragomir came in. And then he tossed Spider-Armor a pen which somehow turned into a sword when it landed in his hand as if by magic. In one shot, he swung the blade into the monster. And it turned into charcoal dust. But then the sword was a pen again. And Spider-Armor was alone. Scene 5 Then he went back outside and gave Dragomir back the pen. "What happened to Professor Dolores Umbridge?" Spider-Armor wondered. But Dragomir tried to convince him there was no "Dolores Umbridge". Now Spider-Armor was confused. Scene 5 Then one night, Spider-Armor wandered around the school halls. He heard Damian talking to Dragomir in his office telling him that he was worried about Spider-Armor. Then he saw a strange shadow on the wall and he quickly ran back to bed, still in a sea of confusion. Scene 6 By the end of the school year, Spider-Armor got a letter telling him that he was not invited back to Superhero Academy. Feeling bad for his friend, Damian tried to ask Spider-Armor to let him walk him home. Spider-Armor tried to convince him it was a bad idea. But Damian somehow talked him into it. So they were off into the city and heading back to Wyldstyle's apartment in Manhattan. Scene 7 Until they were halfway there and the bus needed repairs. While everyone waited on the side of the road, Spider-Armor spotted a trio of strange old ladies. And that seemed to be staring at him as they were cutting the thread of a rather huge sock. But then the bus was back in gear. And they were on the road again. For whatever reason, those ladies had Damian Wayne worried sick. Scene 8 When they finally reached the city, Damian made a quick stop to the restroom. Then Spider-Armor was having second thoughts about bringing Damian home with him. He would be too embarrassed. So he called a cab and he accidentally abandoned Damian. Now Damian was worried to death! Spider-Armor finally made it home after long, hard and weird semester. When he got inside, he got a surprise. His dark-mother a trip where she met his dark-father. It would be just the two of them. And Ironpool was kind enough to lend them his car that is called a gray mustang. For once. And gave Spider-Armor a good warning not to get it busted. Scene 9 When they got there, it was storming like crazy. Wyldstyle talked about how she first met his great grandfather and that there was a camp that he wanted Spider-Armor to go to. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Damian Wayne all soaked and wet and exhausted. But wait a minute! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIS LEGS??! He was all out of breath trying to say that he was searching Spider-Armor all night. And that he was right behind them. Then Spider-Armor let out the whole Dolores Umbridge situation. Instantly panicked, Wyldstyle pushed Spider-Armor and his friend into the car. And they quickly zoomed down the road across Long Island. They talked about the fact that Dolores Umbridge was a Fury, and the old ladies were "The 3 Fates" and Damian was a cool guy sent to protect Spider-Armor. Then from out of nowhere, a streak of lightning hit the car, sending it flying and crashing into a ditch with the roof ripped off. In the distance, Spider-Armor could make out a huge shadowed figure charging towards at them. Wyldstyle pointed out a tree on a nearby hill where the figure couldn't follow them. Spider-Armor had to get up there. But he couldn't just leave them. Damian was hurt. So they carried him across the road. When the figure got closer, it threw away the car. Then Spider-Armor got a good look at it. It was the ancient mythical Greek monster called... "The Minotaur"! It charged at them, got hold of Wyldstyle, and made her vanish into a flash of light. Spider-Armor decided to fight back and charge him. He managed to snap off one of its horns and then he had to do something to kill the monster. He quickly stabbed it right in the chest and it turned into sand! Even though he felt terrible and depressed for losing his dark-mother, Spider-Armor still helped Damian up the hill. When they got to the other side, there was a huge blue farm house. From all the exhaustion, Spider-Armor passed out on the porch. The last thing he saw before passing out was a familiar looking man who seemed a little tall and a pretty girl with pretty hair and cloak around herself. The last thing he heard the moment he was out was the girl saying, "He's the one." As he slept, he could've sworn that he heard the girl's voice say, "What happens on the summer's solstice? What was stolen? There's only a few weeks!" Scene 10 When he woke up, he saw Damian Wayne in grey clothes and blue cape. Spider-Armor could only assume that the whole thing was just a bad dream. At least Damian showed him the Minotaur horn. Even though he felt bad all of a sudden, Spider-Armor was now wondering where he was. Next to him was a middle age man in a Hawaiin shirt named "Mr. D". And Dragomir Despard was there, too. Nearby was the DC black magical girl and her name was "Raven Roth" from the "Teen Titans" TV show series. She mentioned to Spider-Armor he drooled in his sleep. Right before she walked away. They told him, he was in a summer camp called... "Camp Half-Blood". And an amazing camp it was. The pine tree on the hill was the entrance to the camp and the blue house was HQ. It also had a canoe lake, an arena, a rock-climbing wall with hot lava, an armory, a monster infested forest, and the most amazing collection of cabins for the campers. The camp was supposed to be a sanctuary for kids called demigods who were offspings of ancient Greek Gods. Spider-Armor knew that couldn't have been true because those were just myths. But Mr. D insured him they were not myths otherwise, he wouldn't be here. Then Spider-Armor took a wild guest that Mr. D was "Dionysus: The God of wine". And he guessed it right and who else could he have been? "Aphrodite"? Then he got up and had Damian come inside with him. Damian was in real trouble now. Then Dragomir Despard decided to give Spider-Armor